Amor
by Lita02
Summary: Sesshoumaru encontrando Rin ao meio da rua. Leva-a para casa e...


**Capítulo 1**

Sesshoumaru andava lento pela rua. Seus passos ressonavam e suas grandes botas e seu casaco longo mostravam o quanto estava frio.

Nuvens de fumaça saiam de sua boca. O cabelo estava preso em um comprido rabo de cavalo prateado pelas costas.

A maleta estava em sua mão e ia trabalhar.

Era uma segunda feira de manha e este se dirigia ao metrô, como todos os outros.

Ali perto em um parque, bem sentada em um banco com uma pequena camada de gelo, jazia uma menina. Esta vestia um pequeno vestido florido, o rosto estava encolhido e as mãos segurando os joelhos que estavam apertados contra si. Havia uma manta sobre seu corpo da qual tentava cobrir, mas nada adiantava.

Sesshoumaru passou por ela e ficou a olhando atentamente. A pele pálida e pés pequenos tentando se cobrir.

A olhou até que desceu à estação. Ela dava pequenas baforadas no ar e tentava dormir.

Após um longo dia ele voltava pra casa. Agora com o casaco abotoado até o pescoço e sentado em um vagão qualquer do metrô. Ainda pensava na menininha.

Eram 7 da noite e ela ainda estava ali. Com as mãozinhas por baixo da cabeça agora, como travesseiro. Deitada naquele banco gélido, os pés pequenos tentando se encolher e a mantinha que mal lhe cabia. Ele a olhou e achou que deveria ter em media uns 13 anos. Não mais que isso.

Se aproximou e depositou a maleta ao seu lado, ficou a olhando, suspirou e saiu dali.

Voltou com sacolas.

Ele a cutucou.

– Tome - disse.

Ela levantou assustada e o olhou, ele a havia colocado o casaco. Ela estava muito quente agora. Ele sentou ao seu lado e lhe ofereceu o pacote com papel absurdamente cheiroso. E um grande copo com tampa e letras enormes escrito cappuccino.

Ela o olhou assustada e pegou. O homem estava de gravata e camisa, e a olhava de forma carinhosa.

– Coma - disse.

– O... Obrigada. - ela pegou o papel receosa.

Desempacotou e viu ali rosquinhas para si.

Devorou uma a uma.

– Coma devagar - disse com repreensão e carinho.

Ela piscou e o olhou.

– Obrigada - sorriu.

Um sorriso terno e totalmente sincero. Brilhante, mas lhe faltava um dente.

– Coma e beba.

Lhe deu o copo e ela bebeu vorazmente sentindo uma deliciosa sensação cobrindo-lhe o corpo. Aquele café estava divino, com chocolate ainda. Pensou.

– Muito obrigada... O senhor, é muito gentil - ela disse.

– Não há nada o que agradecer - sorriu.

– Você... Por um acaso - continuou - Gostaria de um banho?

– Um banho?

– Sim, um banho. Acho que... Necessita.

– Hm?

– Sim, digo que... Precisa porque deve fazer tempo que não toma, não? E bem... Está frio, imaginei que... - ele tentava achar palavras.

Ela sorriu.

– Um banho seria ótimo.

– Aceita?

– Claro.

– Mas... - ela continuou - O senhor... Não vai fazer nada certo?

– Nada como?

– Nada de ruim.

– Mas é claro que não.

Pegou na mão pequenina dela.

– Venha comigo - sorriu.

E ela foi.

Chegaram a um bairro residencial ali perto, uns 15 minutos andando a pé, ela descalça ficou receosa em entrar na grande e luxuosa casa dele.

– Posso entrar?

– Mas é claro, venha, entre - lhe deu a mão e a pegou trazendo-lhe para dentro.

– Fique aqui que já volto.

– Aqui tem toalhas e mais o que precisar no banheiro - lhe entregou uma muda de roupas.

– Pode ficar com isso - disse lhe dando um vestido.

– O...obrigada, o senhor... Meu Deus, é muito gentil, muito obrigada.

– Não há de que - e sorriu.

– Bem.. É ali o banheiro, veja. Pode entrar. Sim?

– Ok... Está bem obrigada - e sorriu de volta.

Ela entrou e tirou a sorte grande, deu rodopios no ar e não imaginou que estaria em um banheiro tão grande e quente.

Tomou o banho mais quente que poderia e mais longo, amou ficar ali, ficou cheirosa e penteou os cabelos, amou aquilo.

Saiu e sentiu um cheiro familiar no ar.

Era comida.

– Comida?

Perguntou.

– Sim, gostaria de jantar?

– Jantar?

– Não? - ele perguntou chateado.

– Claro - sorriu - Se não for incomodo.

– Não será incomodo algum, estou lhe convidando.

– Venha, sente-se aqui - falou enquanto a levava em seu lugar - Espero que goste, eu que preparei.

– Vou adorar.

–O senhor... O senhor está sendo tão gentil comigo. Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei.

– Não há de que - e sorriu - Agora coma, aproveite que ainda está quente.

Ela sorriu e acenou positivamente.

Ela começou a lhe contar o seu nome e a sua idade, ele ficou surpreso em saber que ela tinha dezesseis anos, e que acabara de fazer. Ela comia animadamente e falava.

Até que sentiu um sono avassalador tomar conta de si.

Não conseguia manter as pálpebras abertas. O garfo pendia em sua mão.

Ela tentava falar mas não conseguia.

O olhou antes de cair.

Ele a pegou e a levou para cima.

Ela acordou. Estava amarrada e amordaçada.

Tentou gritar e não viu ninguém, apenas um homem ali no canto daquele lugar que imaginava ser um quarto, a olhando a meia luz.


End file.
